


惨不忍睹的光明节毛衣

by Go_MrCactus



Series: 生活不容易 [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 养孩子, 奶爸Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文翻译，原作：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2690603">Terrible Hanukkah Sweaters and Other Life Challenges</a>，作者：<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor">professor</a>。<br/>“我为什么在这里，再问一遍？”Erik呻吟道。<br/>“我需要你搬东西，在我跟别人说过一个非宗教的冬季假日庆典不是‘政治不正确’也不是‘对圣诞节宣战’的时候，还需要你站在我后面怒视那些人。”Theresa说。<br/>好吧，至少这两件事是他<em>擅长</em>的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	惨不忍睹的光明节毛衣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrible Hanukkah Sweaters and Other Life Challenges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690603) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



> 译者的话：这是professor参与Secret Mutant Exchange 2014活动（类似于SY的新年神秘礼物季）、送给Red的系列文章。  
> CP上，文中没有出现攻受描写，但存在CE向的暗示。文中出现了两人过去的异性伴侣及子女。Magda不必多说，Anya、Pietro、Wanda和Lorna都是Erik的子女。Gabrielle Haller是漫画中Charles的前女友之一，二人育有一子David。另外，Theresa Pryde是幻影猫Kitty Pryde的母亲。  
> 你很可能已经知道的小知识：犹太人（如Erik）传统上是不过圣诞节的。他们根据希伯来历法，庆祝为期八天的光明节，公历时间大约处于十一月末到十二月末之间，2014年的光明节于12月16日开始。

曾经，人人都害怕Erik。曾经人人都 _尊重_ 他。曾经，他不动声色就威震四海，人类政府向他 _下跪_ 。

后来他有了个孩子，结婚了，又有了两个孩子，离婚了，由于一次头脑发昏的一夜情又有了一个孩子，然后，不知怎的，全部四个孩子的监护权都缠到了他身上。

（“Erik，我操，”他跟Magda说起Lorna时，她说，“去做个输精管切除手术吧。”——他去做了输精管切除手术。）

事实证明，抚养孩子和领导极端激进变种人革命是两个不相容的目标。

孩子以压倒性优势取得胜利。Emma和Angel似乎干革命干的不错。

（但他还没有放弃重新加入这项事业的想法，等到孩子长大了，还能成为他忠实的副官。Lorna已经崭露头角，每当他把她扛在肩上，一边练习着长篇演讲的时候，她都会兴奋地挥起手。）

所以，Erik现在的生活充斥着小朋友的聚会、做饭、打扫、送孩子上学、接孩子放学，还有他们的各种活动。

拿什么他都不换这样的生活。

（尽管他想念披风。）

*****

有一天，Erik发誓，他要让这个世界为他下跪，到了那一天，学校再也不准闹下这样的 _笑话_ 。

“爹地？”Wanda问道，又把那张纸往他面前戳，“ _求你，_ 签字好吗？”

有一天，他不会再退让，在他的孩子——他的 _犹太-吉普赛裔_ 孩子，谢谢你——乞求他去参加班级出游，观看《胡桃夹子组曲》的表演的时候。（这是一家公立学校，操。）

但那一天不是今天。

Erik叹口气，手指撸过头发，签下许可的条子。

也不会很快到来，假如他对自己完全诚实的话。

*****

大部分时候，Erik尽量不去监视孩子们的媒体消费，只会确保它们都基本上适合他们的年龄。（尽管，哇哦，作为儿童电视台上的节目，《降世神通》*有点阴暗。另一方面，毕竟没有大把的非白人女性做主角的节目可以选择。虽然听别人叫他“御金者”真的很烦，他的能力运作的方式 _完全不同_ 。）

[*译注：Legend of Korra, 又译《科拉传奇》，中国风美国动画片，设定有各种御者，如御金者、御水者、御火者等等。]

无论如何，他尽量不去剥夺他们的言论自由什么的。但说真的，他们是犹太人、犹太-吉普赛人（吉普赛-犹太人，Magda这么说），双胞胎坚持要看《查理·布朗圣诞特别篇》《红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫》*是没有道理的。

[*译注：动画片，片名都与圣诞节有关。]

（Theresa Pryde向他保证，这只是一个阶段，会过去的，但他有所怀疑。）

等到他掌管了全世界，Erik发誓，在他颁布所有变种人拥有平等权利之后，他要做的第一件事情就是禁止圣诞特别篇在十二月之外的时候播出。

（他大脑的一小部分说，那他的孩子要么会逼他买碟，要么就会想办法在网上看，但他告诉那一部分闭嘴。）

*****

“这怪你。”那天晚上Facetime的时候，他对Magda说，之前孩子全部跟她聊过了。

过去他们会吵起架来，但现在Magda只是对他翻了翻白眼。（讽刺的是，离婚反而拯救了他们的关系。）她抬起手，食指和拇指环成圈。“看好了，这就是我在意的程度，Erik。”

Erik感到十分愤怒，因为那是 _他_ 的阶段。她没有权利使用它。

“拜托，”他告诉她时，Magda嗤笑道，“你从Tumblr上偷来的。”

好吧， _是的_ ，但那不是重点。

“还有，”Magda继续说道，“你真的是在暗示我，什么，强迫孩子看圣诞特别篇吗？像发条橙那样逼他们睁着眼睛？我为什么会做那种事？我也不是基督徒，Erik。”

好吧，她要是这么说的话，那 _当然_ 听起来很愚蠢。

*****

一周过了，Erik期待着享受六十天的圣诞季结束之后的两天自由。他本应该知道不会这么简单的。

“ _什么。_ ”他又往洗衣机里装了一轮衣服，一边对着电话咆哮。

“我招募你加入家长委员会。”Theresa Pryde说。

“去你的。”Erik说。

*****

在和Theresa的糟糕对话之后，Erik将孩子装进小货车，去上希伯来学校，这周轮到他开车。他们到了Haller家，David跑出来，Gabrielle追在他后面，手上拿着他的外套。

“妈——妈！”Gabrielle将他塞进外套里，David抱怨道，“我自己可以！”Gabrielle给他掖好外套，抱进安全座椅里，然后在他的脸颊上亲了一下。“乖乖听Lehnsherr先生的话，David。”

Erik点头。“Gabrielle。”

她回以点头。“Erik。”她满意了，关上门，看着他们开走，然后无疑是跑回了家里，趁他们不在的时候倒下来小睡一会儿。

（至少，这是Erik假设她会做的事情——Erik不能享受那种奢侈，他还得照看两岁大的Lorna。但是有朝一日。他 _梦想_ 拥有规律的午睡时间——属于他自己的——每两周一次。）

*****

“爹地，我们把这些挂起来吧。”Wanda说，递给他用胶水粘成一个圈的亮色的图画用纸。

“什么。”Erik说。他通常很擅长假装喜爱他的孩子的美术作品（冰箱上都贴满了），但这是一个圣诞花环。首先，学校带孩子去看《胡桃夹子组曲》，现在是这个？操， _上周_ 还是万圣节。

他缴税资助的双胞胎上的公立学校这么致力于教室中的多元化真是好极了。Erik幻想（痴迷地计划）着有朝一日掌控全世界的一半原因，就是如此一来他的孩子们都不用忍受这种狗屎了。

但是（遗憾的是），暴力不是这种情况下能实现目的的工具。

“等一会儿，Wanda。”他说，已经在列他要打电话的人的名单了。比如说Gabrielle，还有Theresa, 以及St. Croix和Khan。比如说Theresa，会脸色铁青。这一点，再加上她是教育委员会的一员的事实，意味着这个问题可能真的会受到严肃对待。

[*译注：St. Croixs和Khan都是漫威漫画中穆斯林角色的姓氏，全名分别为Monet St. Croix（M）和Kamala Khan（惊奇女士）。]

*****

确实有用，只是Theresa Pryde为她向行政人员抱怨的服务勒索了一大笔钱，还有Erik最后还是进了该死的父母委员会。 _狗屎_ ，无偿她也会做这种事的，他知道。

“我为什么在这里，再问一遍？”星期六早上7点，Erik呻吟道，他正在学校的体育馆里帮忙准备学校的冬日庆典。

唯一能给他慰藉的是远远不止他一个人被拉到了这桩事中，从体育馆里到处乱撞的大群睡眠不足的家长来看。学校还好，为帮忙的家长提供了现场的儿童托管。Gabrielle也在这里，她和Theresa正在协调任务的分配。

Theresa了解怎么激励他，给他递了很大的一杯咖啡。他喝得有点太快了，烫到了舌头。（不过，值了。）

这就是Erik的人生：被其中各种各样的女人使唤：Theresa，Gabrielle，他的母亲，Magda，他的女儿，等等。

“我需要你搬东西，在我跟别人说过一个非宗教的冬季假日庆典不是‘政治不正确’也不是‘对圣诞节宣战’的时候，还需要你站在我后面怒视那些人。”Theresa说。

好吧，至少这两件事是他 _擅长_ 的。

“至少我能做出恐怖的眼神、并且让他们以为我会在睡梦中谋杀他们吧？”Erik问。

“甜心，我就是为这个找你的。”Theresa说。

*****

于是Erik搬重东西，并且怒视人们，让他们闭嘴。刚到下午，体育馆竟然开始看起来相当不错了。各种不同的蓝色、银色和白色装饰着它，而不是那些可憎的红红绿绿的结合物。每年这个时候，它们在其他所有该死的地方袭击他的眼睛。这可能真的不会很糟糕。

他去检查游戏区的孩子，他们都很好，于是他趁着这个机会偷溜出去，快速抽根烟。

“给我一根。”Gabrielle说。她突然出现在他身边，直接从Erik嘴里抢走香烟，然后长长地吸了一口。

“漫长的一周，我猜是。”Erik说。

“不，只是——”Gabrielle又吸了一口香烟，“我的前任刚搬回市里。从现在开始，他要多跟David相处了。”

“我明白了。”Erik说，他确实明白。尽管Gabrielle的离婚总的来说是友好的，就像Erik一样，但仍然有摩擦。

“他要是想夺监护权，我可以把他的车捏成小方块，然后威胁要对他做同样的事情。”Erik主动道。

Gabrielle竟然放松地笑出来。“不用，但谢谢。他不 _坏_ ，他只是——”

“是啊。”Erik说。他明白。他完全准备好了要代表Gabrielle讨厌这个家伙。

*****

冬日庆典到来了，Erik和孩子到的时候刚刚开始。

“这该死的是什么？”Erik说，看着那个……Theresa刚刚递给他的[玩意儿](http://www.geltfiend.com/collections/frontpage)。

“这是一件惨不忍睹的光明节毛衣，”她告诉他，“我们今年都穿——”

“不，不穿。”Erik打断道。他宁愿自焚。

Theresa狡猾地看了他一眼。“孩子们！”她叫道，“你们不想看你们的爸爸试穿他的新毛衣吗？”

“想，爹地，求你！”“穿穿穿穿穿！”“拜托了爹地！”“爹爹爹爹爹！”

Erik瞪着Theresa，一边把毛衣套在衬衫上。“有一天我要把你的血液里的铁全都扯出来。”

“就凭你的能耐。””Theresa平静地说。

*****

Anya请他允许让她和Pryde一家逛庆典，因为Kitty和她一般年纪，而且她们两个是朋友。所以他只用跟三个孩子吵架——但仍然是三个 _他的_ 孩子——尽管他深爱着他们，他并不是看不见他们都是麻烦精的事实。

所以Erik穿着惨不忍睹的光明节毛衣，孩子们把他拉到各个方向，要求玩游戏、吃东西还有什么 _都_ 要看。

Erik的脚已经开始痛了。

*****

他们朝鸭子池塘边的Haller一家人跑过去，Erik有些高兴地看到，Theresa也逼她穿上了一件惨不忍睹的光明节毛衣。

Wanda和Pietro围住David，他正坐在一个坐轮椅的男人的腿上。男人说了什么，他们都大笑起来，然后他抬眼看向Erik然后——

然后——

_哦。_

“操，”Erik用气声对站在他身边的Gabrielle说，“你没告诉我他很性感。”Erik绝对 _不会_ 朝那个男人的紧身T恤下的肩膀、手臂以及他把自己往前推时鼓起的肌肉抛媚眼。

“ _不，_ ”Gabrielle坚决地说，“不，不准你跟我的前任上床，Erik。Erik，你在听吗？”

Erik没在听。

*****

Gabrielle的前任——Charles——握了Erik的手。

（Erik后知后觉地意识到，他正在被介绍给这个超级性感的男人，身上还穿着惨不忍睹的光明节毛衣。他诅咒Theresa Pryde和她的孩子，还有她的孩子的孩子。）

“你好，Erik。”Charles礼貌地说，口音是那种时髦的英音，Erik想要爬上他的大腿，现在。 _Gabby对我说不准和你上床。_ 操，Charles是个心灵感应者， _太性感了_ 。

 _Gabrielle对我说了一样的事情，_ Erik想要说。“我也很高兴认识你。”Erik说道，小心注意着周围的那些孩子。

（Magda和他的父母都不在时——他们现在就是——Gabrielle是那个看孩子的人，他要是逼孩子跟她绝交——这样他就能跟她特意嘱咐了不要上床的前任打一炮——会很难看的。另外，他也许应该专心致志做个真正的好家长，狗屎——他绝对 _不_ 会往这个方向动脑筋。）

*****

这一晚余下的时间，他们都在冬季庆典上陪着孩子，礼貌地交谈， _没有_ 挤眉弄眼(eyefucking)，因为他们是成年人了，该死的。

Erik那天晚上睡得很沉，第二天早上醒来时，他想不明白自己是怎么说服Gabrielle给他Charles的电话号码的。

就在这时，Erik的手机响了，呼叫人显示 _Charles Xavier_ 。Erik得克制自己，才没大喊“好！”。

他们约好时间喝咖啡，Erik一结束和Charles的通话就打给了住在同一条街上的 Ororo Munroe，问她是否能来照顾孩子。她可以，挂下电话后，Erik勉强克制住自己，没有对着空气挥拳。

他告诉自己，这只是咖啡罢了。喝咖啡当然没有任何问题。Charles是Erik自己孩子的朋友的家长之一。他们不应该试着好好相处吗？也许进一步交朋友？

这只是纯洁的、 _柏拉图的_ 、咖啡。

*****

“Gabby要对我们发脾气了。”Charles说，过了一段时间之后。

“也许吧。”Erik说。不过他可能违背了某些规矩。重友轻色之类的。（狗屎，她是他的朋友，对吗？该死，这是怎么发生的。）但他只感到了一点点内疚。这场性爱太赞了。

“好吧，反正她都要生气的……我们应该再来一次吗？”Charles问道。

“是的。”Erik立马回答。

*****

“天杀的，我跟你说了不要和他上床。”Gabrielle说，但她的声音里没有怒气。

Erik耸肩。仍然无所谓。

“至少告诉我这只是一夜情。”

“我可以，”Erik说，“但那样就是撒谎了。”

“往后两个星期六，你开车送所有的孩子去上希伯来学校。”Gabrielle说。

“很公平。”Erik同意了。

*****

不过，他还是在等她对他搞点报复，而他没有失望。

“爹地爹地爹地，”Pietro朝他冲过来，兴奋地绕着他的腿转圈，“David的妈妈爸爸说他可以养小狗！我们可以养小狗吗？求你了求你了求你了！”

“求你了求你了求你了！”Wanda乞求道，向他跑来，抱住他的腿。

“球球球！”Lorna咿咿呀呀着，蹒跚地走向他。

“拜托了，爹爹爹爹爹，”Anya呜呜地说，“我们会喂他遛他，你什么都不用做！”

Erik感到眼球后开始一阵猛烈的刺痛。算你狠，Gabrielle。算你 _狠_ 。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观赏，欢迎留下kudos❤！


End file.
